Omas: Guardianes Mágicos
by Ale O'Lone
Summary: Los Omas son criaturas mágicas destinadas a proteger al humano que le es asignado. No todos los Omas son capaces de realizar esta tarea, pero aún así es su deber el intentarlo a toda costa.
1. Prefacio

Los personajes y el universo de Haikyuu pertenecen a Furudate.

Es mi primera historia yaoi, denle amor(?).

* * *

Prefacio

—¡Eh, Kenma!

El mencionado levanta la mirada de la pantalla del pequeño aparato que hace unos días le mandó su padre, quien vigila a una familia en Tokio. Su compañero de habitación se asoma por la puerta, su cabello negro sin peinar dejado de la forma a la hora de levantarse.

Él es Kuroo Tetsuro, el próximo patriarca del Clan Catusy. El Tercer clan de los Omas en Japón.

—El patriarca quiere verte—Muestra una sonrisa alentadora, sabe que a diferencia suya el pequeño no se salva de ser escogido para salvaguardar a algún humano.

El chico asiente dejando el aparato en la cama para ir con el patriarca, un Oma ya viejo que tuvo la dicha de cuidar a un humano por varios años y regresar a dirigir a los más jóvenes. Hay cosas que ellos no pueden evitar y las enfermedades son una de esas, por eso fue que Nekomata pudo regresar a dirigir el clan; la persona a la que cuidaba se enfermó y murió a los dos años.

Kenma se presenta en la sala patriarcal, el anciano sonríe gatuno al verlo entrar con timidez a ese recinto al que solo ha entrado en tres ocasiones. La primera cuando le fue dado su nombre, hace dieciséis años, la segunda cuando cumplió la edad requerida para ser elegido, hace un año aproximadamente y ahora, que seguramente se le será asignado un humano al que proteger.

Eso no es algo que le entusiasme mucho. Cuando un Oma es elegido para proteger es como una especie de matrimonio, según las costumbres humanas, porque ellos no se pueden separar hasta que uno de los dos muera. Completa lealtad, la recompensa es el cariño y la gratitud del otro.

—Kenma, creo que ya sabes por qué estás aquí, ¿verdad? —El joven asiente apenas dirigiendo la mirada al líder del clan. No se siente muy entusiasmado con la idea—. Excelente. Entonces, será sencillo.

»Irás a la prefectura de Miyagi, en la Región de Tohoku. Allá hay un joven de catorce años, vive con su madre y su hermana menor. Tú serás su protector, el chico es medio temerario y se quedará solo por su tiempo en preparatoria porque su madre deberá hacer un viaje.

Kenma asiente a sus palabras, pero lo único en lo que piensa es que está demasiado lejos de su casa. ¿Por qué han escogido a alguien del Clan Catusy cuando el Clan Owltys está mucho más cerca de Tohoku?

—¿Cómo se llama?

—Hinata Shoyo, empezará a estudiar en la Preparatoria Karasuno en primavera. Su cabello es naranja, es bajito y muy alegre. Ya sabrás encontrar la forma de que te lleve a casa—Nekomata mantiene su sonrisa gatuna, sabiendo que el joven se ha de estar pregunta por qué alguien del Clan Catusy; ya tuvo que responder esa pregunta a su sucesor, también lo hará con el elegido—. El Clan Owltys nos comentó esto, pero el Oma asignado no puede protegerlo ya que no le fue asignado él. Sabes las reglas de nuestra especie, completa lealtad a nuestro humano.

—Entonces tendré compañía de ese clan, ¿no es muy extraño? Me refiero a que es primera vez que escuchó algo como eso, un humano con dos Omas protegiéndolo.

Kenma mira por primera vez de forma directa al patriarca, siendo así entiende menos por qué debe ir si el chico ya tiene un guardián.

—El otro Oma no es un guardián en sí del chico, pero como la hermana menor se va de Japón él no puede irse con ella. Nuestros clanes solo tienen jurisdicción en este país, se le será asignado otro de momento hasta que la niña regrese.

—Pero entonces el otro Oma no podrá ser asignado a otro.

—Es el siguiente patriarca del Clan Hawkyun, Emile Marx de Inglaterra. El país al que van ellas.

Kenma asiente entendiendo mejor, los que serán patriarcas no suelen tener asignaciones para proteger, eso explica por qué puede ser solo momentáneo.

—Mañana partirás. Ya sabes, la apariencia de un gato.

Él asiente y hace una reverencia en señal de respeto antes de irse. Debe alistar las pocas cosas que podrá llevar, entre ellas el collar que le dieron el año pasado. Ese que tiene su nombre y la nota que Tetsuro le dará, la cual debe entregar a su humano.

Hinata Shoyo, espera sea una buena persona.

* * *

Esta historia también está siendo publicada en wattpad bajo la cuenta de Daryun, la comparto aquí por si gusta alguien leerla. Allá va más adelantada porque me es más cómodo actualizar seguido, la realidad es que se me olvida, pero la estaré subiendo aquí también.

En esa misma cuenta tengo otros fanfics, pero no son yaoi, son más bien con ocs en plan romántico y dicen que son buenas... :v En fin.

Espero les guste. ¿Qué les pareció?

¡Gracias por leer! 3


	2. Capítulo 1

Capítulo 1

Es su primer día solo en casa y ese búho de su hermana no deja de revolotear ansioso por la casa, se le ve alterado y no se deja llevar al veterinario para ver sí no es un problema de salud. No le queda de otra que dejar al animal ahí e irse él solo a consultar al doctor, no sabe sí la soledad lo dejará más ansioso o algo, pero no quiere que se le muera cuando su hermana menor se lo dejó a cargo.

Mira al búho que se ha quedado quieto en cuanto se ha sentado a ponerse los zapatos para ir al veterinario, le da hasta miedo la forma en que lo mira, pero al poco tiempo se deja caer asustándolo más. Da igual tener los zapatos puestos, el animal puede haberse muerto y él debe asistirlo.

—¡Soy un mal dueño! ¡Natsu llorará! —grita alarmado acercándose al ave caída, pero al acercarse solo parece estarse lamentando. Lo toma en brazos y, aprovechando eso, decide llevárselo al veterinario.

Así sabrá qué le sucede.

Camina hacia la salida sintiéndose mal por andar con zapatos dentro de la casa, por suerte no hay nadie o lo estarían regañando; pero el ave vale la pena.

Sale y comienza su camino hacia el veterinario, dentro de dos semanas iniciará las clases en la Preparatoria Karasuno y está muy emocionado. Está ansioso por unirse al mismo club de voleibol que el _Pequeño Gigante_ , es como un sueño el entrar ahí y entrenar en el mismo gimnasio que él.

Los ojos le brillan de la emoción.

Él Búho lo ve igualmente emocionado, contagiado por las emociones del chico. A él también le gusta el voleibol, pero ellos como Omas no pueden mezclarse con los humanos, Keiji siempre se lo repetía y ahora que están lejos debe siempre tenerlo presente para no olvidar todo lo que le dijo. Seguro está haciendo un buen trabajo como Patriarca del Clan Owltys.

Los patriarcas se escogen desde jóvenes para que dirijan al clan por varias generaciones. Lo mismo con la reproducción, escogen a jóvenes que ya han cumplido la edad y antes de ser elegidos los emparejan con alguna hembra…que suelen ser pocas en cada generación.

—Kotaro, no te vayas a asustar, ¿sí? Me preocupas un poco, has estado demasiado inquieto y no quiero que Natsu se ponga triste si algo te pasa; así que vamos al veterinario—Hinata le explica al ave, sabiendo que le entiende o eso fue lo que le dijo su hermanita antes de irse. Que el búho le entiende cuando le habla y hasta busca formas de comunicarse.

Kotaro lo mira con sus grandes ojos amarillos, entendiendo a la perfección. Se comienza a mover buscando escapar, no quiere ir al veterinario, el tipo ese podría darse cuenta de que no es un animal normal. El ave es más fuerte que Hinata y se suelta de su agarre, pero no se va volando, sino que se posa en la cabeza del chico.

Empieza a hacer ruido, como tratando de decirle algo. Más específico que no necesita ir a ese lugar.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿No te gusta que te lleve así? —Kotaro hace un sonido que Hinata logra identificar como "no es eso", no sabe cómo es que llegó a esa conclusión, pero le sonó a eso—. ¿No quieres ir al veterinario?

El Búho comienza a agitar las alas elevándose un poco dando a entender que se refiere a eso, celebrando que lo entendiera.

—Ya veo. Ya estamos afuera, creo que tomar un poco de aire te vendrá bien. Ustedes son cazadores nocturnos, ¿verdad? —Ríe un poco como si le fuera a responder con palabras, pero no lo hace de esa manera, sino que hace un movimiento como si asintiera antes de volverse a colocar en su cabeza y cerrar los ojos para disfrutar el paseo de esa forma.

Extraña a Natsu, pero siente que Shoyo no es tan malo y puede hasta disfrutar con él. Se pregunta cuando se encontrarán con el guardián escogido por el Clan Catusy, le llegó una nota con el guardián que está a varias casas de ahí. Kuroo le escribió diciendo que sería uno de los más jóvenes, apenas hace un año cumplió la edad y que necesitará consejos porque es muy inseguro.

Hinata se va por la ruta que tomará cuando vaya a la preparatoria, le emociona caminar por ahí. Pasa por una tienda ganándose la mirada del que atiende, pero después de decirle que no vaya a hacer desastre lo ignora.

El búho mira curioso al tipo, causándole incomodidad por sentirse observado. Si fuera de noche sentiría hasta miedo por tener esos ojos fijos sobre él.

—Kotaro, mira ¡Podemos cenar esto! —grita emocionado tomando unas sopas instantáneas, en verdad no tiene ganas de cocinar, además de que si lo hiciera sería un triste poco de arroz. Está seguro que en su soledad aprenderá poco a poco sin quemar nada, pero por si acaso tendrá siempre el teléfono cerca para llamar a los bomberos.

Kotaro revolotea alegre, si bien tiene una comida especial, no le gusta nada y le alegra que el chico se haya dado cuenta porque ese mañana le dijo que ya no se la daría.

Compra solo eso junto a un paquete de té instantáneo y unas galletas, y se va. Ya han paseado suficiente, anduvieron dando vueltas por ahí sin rumbo un rato, pero es tiempo de regresar a casa. El búho parece estar bien, así que no tiene que preocuparse.

De camino a casa casi se cae por culpa de una caja, bueno no casi, se estampo en el suelo de cara por tropezarse con ella. El Búho se alarmo y se puso enfrente tocándolo con una de sus alas para ver si está bien.

Hinata levanta la cabeza, un hilito de sangre baja por su nariz. Mira a Kotaro que brinca alarmado como si quisiera gritar por ayuda, lo mira confundido hasta que se toca la cara y siente húmedo por el líquido carmesí.

Un maullido capta la atención de ambos, rápido el ave se lanza hacia el pequeño felino que se eriza rápido creyendo que lo atacará, pero se da cuenta de que se trata de un Oma y no de cualquiera, sino de ese con el que convivirá a partir de ahora.

Shoyo se acerca curioso al felino que se cohíbe al tener enfrente al humano al que protegerá. Lo toma en brazos y lo acaricia para que se tranquilice, según él lo que lo ha asustado es haber movido la caja de forma brusca.

Kotaro se mete a la caja y saca la nota, es necesario que la lea el chico. La toma con el pico y comienza a molestarlo hasta que le hace caso.

El de cabello naranja toma el papel dejando al gato en su regazo.

 _Mi nombre es Kenma, no me querían en mi casa._

 _¿Cuidarás de mí?_

El gato agacha la cabeza avergonzado, Kuroo no sabe redactar bien esas notas. Recuerda la que le entrego a Morisuke, era bastante extraña y ni qué decir de la de Taketora esa daba de que hablar por un buen rato.

Hinata mira al gatito y después la nota, también se fija que tiene un collar. Le parece curioso, Kotaro tiene una especie de pulsera en una pata, también con su nombre, y no permite que se la quiten.

—¿Quieres venirte conmigo, Kenma? Promete no comerte a Kotaro y eres bienvenido—El felino mira al ave y después a su humano, no sabe cómo responder, pero emite un maullido esperando la tome como un sí—. ¡Genial! ¡Kotaro tenemos un nuevo amigo!

El búho salta junto al chico y Kenma solo puede pensar que lo han mandado a vivir con locos.

(x.X.x)

Hinata llega a casa y por pura costumbre avisa su regreso, pero el silencio los recibe. Mira a los dos pequeños animales y recuerda que a partir de ahora serán ellos quienes lo recibirán. Sonríe contento por no estar solo en casa.

Todo apunta a que será un buen tiempo, entrará a Karasuno y tiene dos amigos que lo escucharán hablar sin decir que tienen que irse y él les prestará toda la atención que ellos quieran.

Kenma comienza a caminar por la casa, con un andar elegante propio de los felinos se mueve viendo cada rincón. Quiere conocer el nuevo espacio en el que vivirá.

—¡Ya regreso! ¡Kotaro, te dejo a cargo! ¡Debo comprar cosas para Kenma! —grita dejándolos ahí para salir corriendo hacia el veterinario, en donde es seguro encontrar una cama, platos y hasta juguetes. Todo para que su nuevo amigo se sienta cómodo.

Estando solos Kotaro deja su apariencia de búho, no sin antes haber ido por una manta para cubrirse un poco. El minino solo lo ve convertirse, jamás había visto el cambio de forma y es que es diferente verlo a hacerlo.

La apariencia física del Oma del Clan Owltys no dista mucho de su forma animal, se parece demasiado a un búho y representa muy bien a su clan.

—Tenemos tiempo en lo que Shoyo va a comprar, ¡Bienvenido a la familia, Kenma! —Hace una exclamación de alegría mostrando una gran sonrisa—. Todo lo que tienes que saber lo irás aprendiendo poco a poco, Shoyo no es difícil de tratar y él tratará de entenderte, solo debes hacerlo de la forma más natural y obvia posible.

Kenma se va atrás de un sofá para cambiar de forma y que el mayor no lo vea.

—¿Y me dará comida de gatos?

—Quizás, pero la comida para los animales sabe horrible. Cazar no me gusta, prefiero la comida cocinada—Se le hace agua la boca al pensar en una carne asada con vegetales al aire libre, le gustan las parrilladas. El anterior patriarca las hacía mucho porque también le gustaban, algo que aprendió en el tiempo que vivió fuera—. Sí ve que no te gusta, seguro comienza a darte otras cosas hasta dar con lo que puedas comer. Por cierto, ¿cómo está Kuroo? Ahora que estoy aquí es raro recibir cartas de él o de Akaashi—Se deprime un poco sorprendiendo al chico, de un momento a otro su estado anímico ha cambiado.

—Está bien. Sigue preparándose para ser el siguiente patriarca, él escribió esa nota tan ridícula.

Kotaro ríe por el comentario, sabe que Kuroo es bueno provocando a la gente, pero hacer algo que apele al lado más humano de las personas no es su fuerte.

—Qué bueno—Sonríe más animado por la buena noticia del estado de su amigo—. Seguro ya sabes que en dos semanas empieza clases, y creo que hay que ir pensando en la forma en que lo vigilarás. Te ayudaré, después de todo soy mayor que tú y conozco más el lugar, pero tú te encargarás de todo. Debes aprender, pequeño gato.

Kenma asiente, lo sabe bien.

—Lo más importante. Nunca debes dejar que te vea, así como estamos, nosotros hemos permanecido ocultos desde hace miles de años y debe seguir así. Además, si te descuidas a quien le echaran al diablo será ¡a mí! ¡Ya me imagino a Akaashi viniendo él personalmente a desplumarme todo! —Lloriquea haciendo un gran drama, tirándose al suelo a llorar por algo que es muy poco probable que suceda.

—¿Y sí él no sabe que soy su gato?

Kotaro deja su drama a un lado y lo mira de una forma algo severa.

—No importa. Kuroo o Nekomata debieron explicarlo, estoy seguro que él día que cumples la edad requerida te lo dicen. Nuestro humano no debe vernos en nuestra forma original, ellos pueden identificarnos como tal. Ese es el poder del lazo que se forma entre los Omas con ellos—explica pensando seriamente en mandarle una carta a su amigo y de paso a Akaashi para avisarles de esos pequeños detalles y que ellos sepan tomar mejores medidas.

Las reglas de los Omas a veces rayan en la crueldad. Sí un Oma es visto en su forma original por el humano al que de proteger su castigo es el destierro y la confinación a su forma animal, sin opción de retorno, aunque su humano muera. No importa si fue accidente.

Sería muy triste que eso sucediera con él.

* * *

Y pues aquí el primer capítulo. Espero les haya gustado :)

Me gustaría conocer su opinión al respecto.

¡Gracias por leer! 3


	3. Capítulo 2

Capítulo 2

Las clases de Hinata inician ese día y los Omas están luchando por lograr que el chico se levante, incluso han pensado en formas radicales de lograrlo.

Kotaro está en la desesperación de incrustarle las garrar en la cabeza, esperando que el dolor lo haga reaccionar, pero Kenma se le adelanta dándole un zarpazo en la cara con sus afiladas uñas haciendo que se levante gritando de dolor.

—¡Kenma! —regaña al felino, pero al ver la mirada severa del felino se detiene de lo demás que diría. Le da escalofríos, es como si lo hubiera hecho con una buena razón. Dirige su vista hacia el reloj y se da cuenta de que se había quedado dormido, por quedarse viendo un partido que se realizaba en América.

Se levanta de golpe soltando otro grito, pero este es de terror por llegar tarde su primer día de preparatoria. Su primer día en Karasuno, su primer día como próximo integrante del equipo de voleibol.

El búho deja escapar un suspiro y se deja caer con nada de elegancia sobre la cama del chico, cierra los ojos y parece dormir, pero en realidad está buscando paciencia para los días venideros. También, se pregunta sí Akaashi tuvo que sufrir todo eso al ser su compañero de habitación en aquellos tiempos antes de que fuera asignado a Natsu y su amigo hubiese ascendido como nuevo patriarca.

Han pasado dos semanas y ambos Omas han aprendido a convivir entre ellos, tienen sus diferencias y el mayor agradece la enorme paciencia que le tiene el pequeño del Clan Catusy. Y aunque sea inexperto, se ha dado cuenta de que aprende rápido.

Kenma se sobresalta al escuchar un estruendo en el baño y salta de la cama para ir ahí, por suerte el chico no cierra ninguna puerta dentro de la casa para que ellos anden libremente por ahí. Algo beneficioso para poder estar por completo al pendiente.

Hinata se ha caído en la ducha, al parecer se resbaló con el jabón ya que le está gritando por su traición. El felino no puede evitar dirigirle una mirada de irritación, no considera que gritarle al jabón vaya a servirle de mucho, en especial porque es un objeto inanimado.

Se sale del baño restando importancia al incidente, ni se propuso a ver si estaba realmente bien, hasta que lo escucha gritar de nuevo, pero esta vez no es a ningún producto de baño.

—¡Necesito una bandita!

Esta vez, Kenma solo asoma la cabeza para encontrarse con el chico completamente desnudo frente al espejo sacando el pequeño botiquín que mantiene ahí para buscar la bandita. Puede ver un hilito de sangre bajar con el agua cerca de la rodilla, seguro se reventó un poco la piel por la caída, no puede estar tan seguro ya que no sabe cómo cayó, pero puede imaginárselo de esa forma.

Al cabo de diez minutos el chico sale a ponerse el uniforme, Kenma lo sigue con la mirada poniéndolo incómodo.

Por su parte, Kotaro se ha quedado dormido. Pasó toda la noche vigilando la casa como buen animal nocturno que es, pero preferiría estar activo de día porque es cuando más se le necesita. Antes de que el Oma gatuno se estuviese le tocaba dormir poco, pero ahora puede confiar en que vigilará bien a Hinata. Podrá tener siestas y aun así vigilar el perímetro de la casa desde las ventanas, ya que el chico no las deja abiertas por miedo a que se vaya, como si de verdad fuera a hacerlo.

Pero entiende su temor.

Si el llegase a irse Natsu se pondría muy triste. Y ninguno de los dos quiere eso.

Hinata da vueltas por la casa alistando sus cosas, que las ha dejado regadas por todos lados al estar haciendo lo mismo el día anterior supuestamente para tenerlo todo listo, pero se fue a dormir sin arreglar nada. Se distrajo al ponerse a ver ese partido.

Kenma, como buen guardián, lo sigue por todos lados. Shoyo asume que tiene hambre por lo que lo lleva hasta su plato y le da algo de carne del congelador, porque lo único que no ha comprado para el minino es la comida, pero parece gustarle que le de carne así que lo ha dejado tal cual.

Solo que el felino no está contento con que lo haya obligado, sin darse cuenta, a no seguirlo al darle de comer y esperar a que se descongele. Mira con desprecio la carne cruda y helada, no puede creer que un trozo de carne sea lo que no le permita llevar a cabo su misión.

No puede comerse eso congelado, pero tampoco puede dejarlo ahí. Hasta podría preocupar a su humano y no quiere eso, lo peor de todo es que no podrá irse después ya que desconoce por completo el paradero de la preparatoria a la que asistirá.

Después revisará en sus cosas, guardadas en un collar, a ver si encuentra el aparato de rastreo que le confió Kuroo para poder seguir a chico. Una de las nuevas tecnologías que se han desarrollado, sobre todo para poder ocultar su naturaleza Oma ya que al rastrearlo con sus poderes el humano podría darse cuenta por la conexión que existe entre ambos. Y ellos deben mantener un bajo perfil.

Escucha la puerta cerrarse y gruñe, mueve la cola como dando latigazos. Se transforma en su forma real, y decide poner la carne en el microondas si quiere seguirlo ya.

En eso llega Kotaro con cara de dormido, también en su forma real, vistiendo un pantaloncillo de deporte que le queda muy corto, una prueba de que es del pequeño humano.

Por instinto se cubre, con lo que tiene al mano que es la carne.

Causando una estruendosa risa en el mayor, que le tira un short que si le quedará bien por ser casi de la misma estatura que el chico de cabello naranja. Se levantó porque tiene hambre e imagina, que al ir apurado no le dejó comida, pero puede vivir con eso.

Se dirige al congelador para sacar carne, la preparará y dejará todo como si no hubiera pasado por ahí. La única evidencia sería la falta de carne, pero seguro creerá que si les dejó comida a ambos animales.

—Así que de alguna forma te viste obligado a quedarte quieto. ¿Kuroo te dio el rastreador? Así será más sencillo.

—Sí, solo como y ve voy.

—¡Eres tan responsable! Kuroo estaría feliz, estaba preocupado porque no supieras hacer bien tu trabajo, pero le escribiré un día de estos para decirle lo bien que vas—Le comenta mostrando una gran sonrisa al tiempo que saca tres trozos grandes de carne.

Kenma solo ve todo el procedimiento y mira su trozo, le gustaría cocinarlo y no comerlo crudo, pero se está acostumbrando a que Hinata solo lo caliente en el microondas.

—No solo me mires, trae acá. Prepararé nuestro desayuno—Sonriente comienza a preparar la carne para que quede deliciosa, poniendo solo lo necesario para después ponerla a la plancha—. Ver la carne cocinarse siempre me da más hambre.

Un toque a la puerta los asusta a ambos, ya que están en su forma real y cocinando. Eso no es algo que puedan ocultar con rapidez de Hinata.

Es Kotaro quien se asoma a la ventana de la cocina desde donde puede ver la entrada, ahí afuera está un pequeño chico que mira a ambos lados de forma nerviosa, de cabello castaño y que en el cuello lleva el collar propio del Clan Catusy. Es un Oma como ellos, lo mejor será abrir.

—Kenma, ve a abrir. Es alguien de tu clan.

Ante eso, el menor se dirige a la puerta para abrirla. Encontrándose con Morisuke que le salta encima en cuando lo ve.

—Me alegra tanto verte, tengo noticas importantes… huele delicioso—murmura lo último tratando de ocultar la gran hambre que siente por no haber comido en días.

Los dos Omas de la casa no entienden qué hace ahí uno de los que cuidan en Tokio.

Mientras tanto en la preparatoria Karasuno, Hinata mira con poco interés las clases. Está más concentrado en que al final del día podrá ir al club de voleibol, ver la cancha en la que el pequeño gigante entrenó.

Casi ni puede contener su emoción. Y así, al fin podrá derrotar a Kageyama.

Estuvo entrenando mucho y ahora es mejor que el año pasado, y lo demostrará a todos.

Así que en lo que va de la clase no se entera de nada, a pesar de que ya lleva ahí una hora.

Kotaro mira el Oma del Clan Catusy que come como algo apresurado, están sentados en la mesa del comedor. Ha pasado una hora, y el chico aun no parece en condiciones de responder nada. No es que vaya a presionarlo, peor tiene curiosidad por saber qué lo ha hecho venir tan lejos de la base de su clan.

Al terminar de comer, mira su plato vacío y después levanta la vista a los ojos del Oma del Clan Owltys, son amarillos y similares a los de un búho, quien lo mira expectante con una expresión que roza lo serio y lo curioso al mismo tiempo.

—Mi humano me vio…

Kenma mira con sorpresa al chico, no entiende como pudo descuidarse. Aunque Morisuke parece a punto de querer tirarse de un puente.

—¿Cómo sucedió? —El menor dirige la vista hacia el de cabello gris con negro, se ve serio, como nunca antes lo había visto.

Es un tema delicado y hasta alguien como él sabe que debe tratarlo como se debe, Akaashi no se lo perdonaría si se lo toma a la ligera. Debe mostrarle que es capaz, así cuando lo venga a visitar le diga que lo ha hecho bien. Porque en algún momento debe venir, él no perdería total contacto con su mejor amigo casi hermano.

—Le salve la vida. Esa idiota ni sabía reaccionar como una persona normal a ese tipo de situaciones, solo colocó una cara de tristeza mientras ese tipo pretendía aprovecharse de ella.

Kenma recuerda vagamente que le tocó irse a vivir con dos hermanos, al parecer debía cuidar a la mayor por ser muy amable y no poder defenderse sola. Así que no es de extrañar que en un momento en que no podría hacer nada solo gruñendo o de forma sutil, por ser una situación que se iba agravando rápido recurriera a medidas desesperadas a pesar de su estatura real.

—Ella dijo mi nombre, me reconoció. Seguramente Kuroo ya me ha de andar buscando para llevarme ante El Patriarca. Tengo miedo de ser confinado a mi forma gatuna…

Kotaro entiende ese sentimiento, hace mucho tiempo vio como un Oma suplicaba no ser confinado en su forma animal. Esa forma no es del todo cómoda ya que es solo una transformación, pero estar así para siempre es quitarlo los derechos de hacer lo que quiera.

Un castigo cruel, el quitar la libertad.

—Kotaro, ¿qué podemos hacer?

—Ah—Deja escapar un exagerado suspiro haciendo la cabeza para atrás. Está considerando opciones, pero él no es el más indicado para eso—. Nosotros… Um… simplemente no podemos acogerte, sería poner en riesgo a Hinata. Sobre todo, ahora que la situación está delicada.

Ambos chicos lo miran con curiosidad, a pesar del miedo de Morisuke le interesa saber porque es delicada la situación actual.

El mayor vuelve a suspirar no sabiendo cómo explicarlo.

—El Clan Owltys es el que mantiene las relaciones con todas las demás criaturas sobrenaturales de Japón y con los demás Clanes Oma del mundo. Hace un año, poco antes de que me asignaran a Natsu se nos reunió a todo el Clan para charlar sobre esto.

»Hay unas criaturas más oscuras, que son los que se alimentan de la esencia vital humana. Ellos son nuestros enemigos naturales, y la razón principal por la que protegemos a los humanos—Hace una pausa, explicar esto es más complicado de lo que pensó. Le podría dar dolor de cabeza al tratar de recordar exactamente todo lo que hablaron, pero espera poder darles la idea clara—. Básicamente nosotros somos asignados a humanos con esencias vitales fuertes, como Hinata y Natsu que rebosan de energía vital, pero nosotros cuidamos a los más vulnerables de todos ellos.

»Tú hiciste un buen trabajo, Yaku, le salvaste la vida y cumpliste tu misión. Ahora, el problema es que ella queda indefensa y deben escoger a alguien libre del tuyo o de algún otro Clan de Japón para protegerla. Sí una de esas criaturas se alimenta de algún humano con esencia vital fuerte puede ser peligroso. ¡Catastrófico!

Ante el grito y el hecho de que se levanta de forma repentina ambos chicos saltan retrocediendo casi cayendo de la silla. No se esperaban eso, estaba hablando con una seriedad decente y de repente ha salido con eso.

Kotaro ríe por haber consigo asustarlos, le divierte hacer bromas de vez en cuando y ese momento ya necesitaba algo diferente a esa tensión que lo estaba incomodando.

—Creo que sí se lo comunicamos a Akaashi él pueda darnos una solución.

—¿Quién es Akaashi? —Morisuke pregunta un poco desconfiado, aunque el más alto no le ha dado razones para dudar. Es más, les ha contado la verdad detrás del deber de proteger a un humano.

Piensa en Alisa y en el hecho de que esas criaturas oscuras la podrían atacar mientras él está ahí. Siente el miedo subir por su espina dorsal.

—El Patriarca del Clan Owltys—Responde sonriendo orgulloso, como si él fuera el del mérito.

* * *

Aquí el capítulo 2, espero les guste.

¡Gracias por leer!


	4. Capítulo 3

Capítulo 3

Los Kumis son criaturas oscuras, nacidas de las energías más siniestras de algunos humanos combinada con el desvanecimiento de la vida. Ellos necesitan apoderarse de energía vital para sobrevivir porque ellos nacieron de un suspiro de ella por lo que su vida dura un suspiro; para vivir más tiempo necesitan más y más, y buscan personas especiales para poder alargar su vida.

Se puede creer que solo es deseo de supervivencia, pero si fuese el caso los Omas nunca se hubieran visto en la necesidad de proteger a los humanos para evitar una catástrofe, que hace mucho tiempo se dieron cuenta que podría suceder.

Aunque para muchos es del todo desconocido, los que forman parte de los círculos internos al mando de cada clan tienen acceso a dicha información siempre que se busque.

Han esperado hasta la noche que el mensajero del Clan Owltys ronde cerca de su casa, en espera de que alguno quiera mandar un mensaje a casa.

Morisuke se ha dormido con Hinata, que amablemente le dio cobijo al pequeño felino, después de darle un baño porque olía extraño, aunque no se vio muy contento cuando lo hacía y las manos del chico pagaron las consecuencias al terminar llena de rasguños por lo que tuvo que ponerse varias banditas por el sangrado.

Ni el otro felino ni el búho se han ido a acostar, Kenma tiene su propia cama en la sala, pero no la usa todavía, él ha estado ocupando la cama junto a su humano.

Kotaro abre la ventana, estando en su forma real, para dejar entrenar al mensajero. Todas las noches a esa misma hora pasa por ahí, solo debe hacer que el oscuro felino con manchas amarillas lo llame con un maullido y en cuanto lo vea a él se acercará. Es mejor que gritarle, empezando porque los vecinos podrían preguntarle a Shoyo si vive con alguien más, eso podría ser peligroso porque pondría al chico en un estado de alerta por si alguien se mete a la casa.

El pequeño gato mira aburrido el cuadro nocturno, si el día es aburrido lo es más la noche. El mayor señala el cielo, es imposible no distinguir a uno de los suyos.

Kenma maúlla llamando al otro búho en cuanto pasa mucho más cerca, lo hace lo más fuerte posible dos veces seguidas justo como se le indicó.

Cuando el búho, de nombre Haruki, se posiciona en la ventana en espera del mensaje. Kotaro toma el pequeño bolso para introducir la nota pequeña carta que se pasó la tarde escribiendo, aunque según el felino, no es muy entendible lo que quiere dar a entender, pero el mayor está seguro que Akaashi entenderá a lo que se refiere.

—¿Quieres agua, Komi? —cuestiona volviendo a colocarle el bolso.

El búho, ni tan grande ni tan pequeño, hace un ruido de afirmación. En esa forma ellos no pueden hablar, pero entre los miembros de los clanes se entienden e incluso entienden a otros de la especie escogida para la transformación.

Va por su plato con agua para que tome de ahí.

Diez minutos después se quedan solos.

Kotaro manda a dormir al felino y él se queda vigilando, a pesar de que tiene mucho sueño por haber dormido muy poco.

Para el amanecer el mayor está en su forma animal, dormido en su rama a mitad de la sala, justo al lado de la cama del pequeño felino. Hinata acaricia su cabeza como saludo, consiguiendo que se mueva gustoso a mitad de sus sueños.

Kenma sigue al chico por toda la casa hasta que este les da carne a ambos gatos, y otra vez el Oma más pequeño le dirige una mirada de enojo por obligarlo a ya no seguirlo sin darse cuenta.

Cuando los tres quedan solos, Kotaro se despierta por el hambre por lo que saca carne para preparar. Bosteza bastante conforme va cocinando mientras Morisuke ve que no queme la cocina por estar más dormido que despierto.

Ser patriarca del clan es la tarea más aburrida que puede existir, no hay mucho que hacer cuando los avisos de ubicación son inexistentes. Los Omas que se mantienen ahí no son precisamente molestos, son todo lo contrario y eso le quita trabajo, pero no puede hacer mucho porque es preferible a que este casi durmiéndose a que este distraído ocupando su tiempo de vida para algo que le guste, pero eso solo se puede hacer en sus horas de descanso.

Bosteza otra vez, ya van diez en los últimos minutos. Se está dejando caer dormido cuando alguien irrumpe, de una forma poco respetuosa, y lo despierta de golpe.

—¡Akaashi! Un mensaje de Bokuto.

Akaashi se despereza y se levanta para aceptar la carta, bosteza una vez y la abre. El mensaje es tan confuso como solo Bokuto puede intentar darse a entender, pero puede entrever que es un asunto serio.

Lee todo unas tres veces para comprender del todo lo sucedido.

—¿Cómo pretende Bokuto-san que le dé solución a esto? Es una violación a las leyes de los Omas… —deja escapar un suspiro y pensando en qué hacer; Bokuto espera que él de la respuesta, en especial por la chica indefensa expuesta a los Kumis.

Se dirige de regreso a su asiento, pensando en qué respuesta mandar al chico. Debe hacerlo para esta noche o seguro que se entristece por la tardanza de su respuesta.

—Bokuto-san siempre me mete en cosas indefinibles…—murmura releyendo una vez más la carta.

Morisuke Yaku es un nombre que ya había escuchado, está en una pequeña lista de todos los contactos del Clan Catusy que Tetsuro Kuroo le mandó hace dos meses, antes de que mandaran a Kenma como Oma de Shoyo Hinata. Esta situación sería más fácil de sobrellevar si el sucesor ya fuera patriarca, con Nekomata rigiendo ese clan es muy difícil conseguir una segunda oportunidad para el chico.

—Komi-san, necesito que llames a Sarukui-san. Dile que debe enviar un mensaje al Clan Catusy.

Se recuesta en el asiento en cuanto el mensajero sale, tratará de resolver esto. Sobre todo porque en estos momentos, de parte de su clan, no hay nadie que tenga la edad y que no sea una mujer.

Se mantiene pensante en lo que podría pasar.

* * *

Pues aquí el capítulo 3, espero les guste.

¡Gracias por leer!


	5. Capítulo 4

Capítulo 4

Esa mañana Kuroo se levantó como cualquier otro día, se aseó y alistó para cumplir con sus pequeñas tareas como sucesor del clan. Es aburrido tener que realizarlas, sobre todo ahora que no puede halarse a alguien con él, Kenma fue el último de sus amigos en irse asignado a un humano. Se siente un poquito solo ahí, bajo la mirada crítica de Nekomata.

De camino a su lugar de siempre, una especie de oficina miniatura (si se toma la inmensa oficina del patriarca como referencia). Ahí lo están esperando el mensajero del clan en compañía de un mensajero del clan Owltys, quien come tranquilamente un trozo de carne recién preparado. Recordándole que tiene hambre y quiere desayunar, pero también que no podrá hacerlo hasta hablar con él.

—Buenos días.

—Kuroo-san, buenos días—El chico del clan hace una reverencia ante su presencia, si no se equivoca el próximo año cumple la mayoría de edad y será oficialmente un mensajero que salga para mantener comunicación con los del exterior. Sonríe a los presentes—. Él es Sarukui-san; lo envía el patriarca del Clan Owltys, Keiji Akaashi.

—Mucho gusto, Sarukui, creo que Bokuto te mencionó alguna vez—Se dirige a su puesto mientras dice esas palabras, está seguro de haber escuchado ese nombre antes—. Puedes retirarte. Por cierto, ¿me harías el favor de decirles a los cocineros que me manden el desayuno?

El chico asiente y se despide haciendo una reverencia. Dejándolos solos.

—Entonces, ¿qué mensaje tienes para mí?

—Como es algo delicado, Akaashi, me pidió que lo memorizara para que no haya evidencia de esto. Solo me pidió trajera esto como justificante ante los demás—Saca un pequeño paquete, el cual vendría a ser solo una pequeña pelota pintada como balón de voleibol. No puede evitar reír ante eso, le sorprende que se haya tomado la molestia de mandarle algo así cuando podría haber sido cualquier cosa. El voleibol tiene un significado en su amistad con Bokuto.

—De acuerdo. Dime de qué va el mensaje.

Sarukui se levanta y va a cerrar la puerta, bajo la atenta mirada del mayor. Un mensaje privado, debe ser más importante de lo que se imagina. Cuando se vuelve a sentar, comienza con el mensaje.

—El mensaje no es muy largo, y le concierne más a tu clan que al mío. Ayer en la madrugada llegó un mensaje al clan, de parte de Bokuto. En la casa de Shoyo Hinata se está resguardando Morisuke Yaku, miembro del Clan Catusy; por protegerla de que unos humanos asesinaran a Alisa Haiba, su humana, se expuso ante ella rompiendo la primera ley de los Omas—Al llegar a esa parte Kuroo ya no tiene esa expresión relajada que tanto lo define dentro del clan. Yaku, su mejor amigo, está en un grave problema. Aunque la incertidumbre lo invade, Nekomata no le avisó que alguien rompió las leyes. Su expresión de preocupación pasa a una más seria—. Akaashi quiere que se reúnan para hacerle una visita a Bokuto.

—Entiendo, dile a Akaashi que nos veremos en una semana frente a Karasuno. Sí queremos que tanto Haiba como Yaku salgan bien librados de esto, tendremos que romper varias reglas más. Por cierto, Sarukui, ¿crees que se pueda mandar a ejecutar a los patriarcas?

—Eso creo.

Sonríe otra vez imaginándose el panorama. Los patriarcas del clan Owltys y Catusy ejecutados por quebrantar las leyes de los Omas.

Pero lo cierto es que, lo mejor sería evolucionar sus leyes. Debería haber una clausula o vacío entre todas ellas para poder ignorarlas de ser necesario. Piensa en la chica, recuerda su ficha y el nivel de energía vital que posee. Ella es como una recopilación de muchas cosas que los Kumis buscan para alimentarse.

Necesitará ir por ella también.

El mensaje que le llega la noche el día siguiente es corto y muy directo, consiguiendo que Bokuto se deprima en una esquina. Y para mayor seguridad en su forma animal, por si Hinata lo escucha llorar.

Son unas pocas palabras: _Hablaré con Kuroo-san de esto. Dile a Yaku-san que no se preocupe._

Los otros dos lo miran sin creerse que este así, sus expresiones son propias de alguien irritado. En eso se escucha a Hinata bajar, seguro por un poco de agua o leche, como algunas noches. El de cabellos naranjas ve a las tres mascotas que tiene con curiosidad; Kotaro está en una esquina como si llorase y Morisuke parece estarlo consolando, poniendo una patita en su plumaje. Una vista de la más peculiar, sobre todo porque Kenma parece molesto ante todo esto.

—Kotaro—La voz del chico de primer año consigue llamar la atención del búho, que vuelva hacia su cabeza y cierra los ojos. En definitiva, Shoyo no sabe que sucede. Está confundido con todo esto.

Morisuke se va hacia la cama, al ver que el búho se ha ido con el chico. Él en verdad no se siente del todo cómodo en casa ajena, extraña su cama al lado de la de Alisa y también lo ruidoso que podía ser Lev, el hermano de ella. Siempre pensó que al irse se sentiría bien, pero les tomó cariño. Además está preocupado, ella no sabría qué hacer ante un ser sobrenatural como los Kumis.

—¿Estás bien, Morisuke? ¿Te duele algo?—Hinata se inca frente al otro felino, que se ha acostado y a simple vista, por la forma en cómo se mueve y tiene cerrado los ojos, parece estar sufriendo. Yaku solo abre los ojos, cayendo en cuenta de que el chico se preocupa mucho por ellos y aunque crean que al ser un humano no puede darse cuenta de sus sentimientos, sus acciones los delatan y si se preocupa lo suficiente puede darse cuenta. Alisa era igual, podía saber por cómo se movía cuando se sentía mal.

Kenma solo ve la escena y se siente mal, porque ellos dos toman toda la atención de Hinata. Cuando él es su Oma, cuando él es quien debería ser más cercano por ser su guardián. Pero no hace nada por llamar su atención, solo se va a la habitación. Si Yaku dormirá en su cama, él volverá a dormir con su humano.

* * *

Aquí el capítulo 4, creo que pronto tendrá el 5 por aquí.

¡Gracias por leer!


	6. Capítulo 5

Capítulo 5

Las prácticas del club de voleibol terminan a las seis de la tarde, de manera formal, pero es normal quedarse una hora más antes de regresar a casa.

Hinata camina junto a los otros miembros del club, llevando consigo su bicicleta. Es primera vez que se siente parte de un equipo, se siente genial. Ya estando en el centro es momento de separarse e irse todos por su parte, solo queda él y Kageyama quien doblará en la siguiente esquina.

—¡Hey, pequeñito!—Una voz desconocida llama su atención y gira de inmediato un tanto exaltado, no tanto por la forma de llamarlo sino por la burla en su voz. Dos chicos altos, acompañados de una chica igualmente alta, los saludan. O al menos el más alto, el otro parece no querer estar ahí en primer lugar.

Hace una expresión de desconfianza, no tiene idea de quienes son.

—Hinata-san, ¿nos regalas un momento?—Akaashi se siente verdaderamente extraño abordando de esa forma al chico, sobre todo por la mirada de completa desconfianza que les tira el otro chico. Es incomodo hasta cierto punto y todavía se replantea si están haciendo lo correcto, tiene la ligera impresión de que terminarán decapitados por esto.

Shoyo mira a Kageyama y se despide de este, se acerca con cautela a los tres desconocidos. La chica parece estar preocupada, mira a todos lados con los ojos llorosos.

—¡¿Q-Qué quieren?!—cuestiona casi gritando a la defensiva, son enormes ya teniéndolos al lado. Y no tiene a nadie para esconder detrás. Siente que tiembla un poco, el más alto acaba de hacer una sonrisa algo siniestra.

¡Seguro quieren secuestrarlo!

Se aleja un poco, está dispuesto a dejar abandonada su bicicleta con tal de salvar su vida. Sus mascotas morirían de hambre sin él. Claro que antes de que se aleje dispuesto a salir corriendo, la chica lo toma de los hombros.

—¿Morisuke está contigo?

Su boca se abre leve, formando una "o". ¿Morisuke tiene dueño? Y él se lo estaba quedando, quizás por eso estaba triste anoche. Se escapó y no encontraba su casa, pero ¿qué hacía en la suya?

—Sí.

—Pequeñito, queremos hablarte de algo. ¿Vamos a tu casa?—Kuroo le sonríe, pero solo consigue que Hinata niegue. Todavía siente que quieren secuestrarlo.

—Hinata-san, es importante. Se trata de Kotaro y Kenma.

Dirige su vista hacia el otro chico, muy sorprendido. Conoce el nombre de sus mascotas, pero él no le ha contado a nadie que tiene su casa llena de animales y que son su única compañía. Pero eso no solo lo sorprende sino que lo asusta un poco, ¿cómo se enteraron?

Eso solo reafirma su teoría de que son secuestradores y lo han estado espiando, pero el más alto suspira y se baja la chamarra, dejando a la vista un collar casi idéntico al de Kenma. No comprende por qué ese chico tiene un collar para gato.

 _Tetsuro._

Es lo que se lee en la placa.

—Tetsuro Kuroo, mucho gusto. Hablemos en privado, pequeñito. Esto te interesa tanto como a nosotros—Se acerca con su sonrisa gatuna y pone su mano en la cabeza del chico de primer año, quien todavía no confía en ellos del todo—. Mira, sé que no te parecemos de confianza pero, confía en nosotros y vayamos a tu casa. Ten piedad de nosotros, no podemos hablar de esto en las calles.

Hinata se mueve dudoso, confiar o no confiar, un dilema muy grande. A simple vista se ven un poco peligrosos, especialmente Kuroo, el otro solo tiene un aire sombrío y bastante aburrido, a su vista es sí. Pero de cerca, sigue pareciéndole igual, pero no como antes. Pero los acaba de conocer y no puede llevar personas a la casa, aunque tenga a Kotaro para protegerlo.

—Pequeñito, vamos. Si fuésemos asesinos o secuestradores no estarías aquí parado.

Es un buen punto, admite Hinata. Pero sigue dudando. Aunque al ver a la chica esas dudas van desapareciendo poco a poco, parece en verdad ansiosa por ver al pequeño felino. Y él no le va a negar recuperarlo, se sentiría muy triste si Kotaro o Kenma se fueran por lo que termina aceptando, pero solo por ella.

(xXx)

En la casa, Kenma se pasea por la casa preocupado. Se adelantó porque en la ciudad era fácil que lo reconociera y se asustara de verlo ahí, capaz cierra todo con llave para que no se escape, además de que en la bicicleta es difícil seguirle el ritmo y debe estar en casa para cuando llegue. Kotaro y Morisuke solo lo ven, ambos están preocupados por el chico, pero no parecen a punto de volverse locos.

Kotaro imagina que se ha de haber quedado por ahí, ahora que ha iniciado la preparatoria es normal ir por ahí con amigos después de clases. Tipo tradiciones que se crean con los compañeros, comer algún bocadillo después de las prácticas y comentar como han ido mejorando. Pero si en dado caso no llega en los próximos diez minutos está listo para ir a buscarlo.

Aunque al escuchar la puerta abrirse lo hizo sentir aliviado, los tres lo reciben al tiempo en que el de cabello naranja entra por completo. Pero se sorprenden al ver a otras tres personas con él, pero esa sorpresa pasa a ser emoción. Más que todo de parte del búho, que vuela hacia el chico de cabello negro alborotado.

—Bokuto-san, tranquilo.

Hinata no reprime su sorpresa al ver como Kotaro vuela hacia ese chico, porque parece conocerlo y estar feliz de verlo.

—¡Kenma!—Kuroo extiende los brazos hacia el felino con una gran sonrisa de alegría por verlo bien, esperando tener una sencilla reacción, pero este solo desvía la cabeza como si no supiera quien es—. Hieres mis sentimientos…—Con la sonrisa a medio desaparecer se vuelve hacia Morisuke, que se ve cohibido ante la presencia de ellos. Seguro piensa que lo llevarán ante Nekomata, lo normal qué pensaría alguien que huye por el incumplimiento de las reglas. Su cola tan café como todo su pelaje está encrespado—. Yaku, me alegra que estés bien. Alisa vino con nosotros.

* * *

Y aquí está el capítulo 5, un poquito más tarde aquí que en wattpad, pero bueno. Ya van los dos al par :)

¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
